


A Morning Treat

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little shower smut for an anon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Treat

Waking up, you hear the shower in the master bath running and Ben is already out of bed. Feeling particularly horny this morning you smirk and get out if bed, undress and walk into the bathroom. You tiptoe as quite as you can through the door. Ben is washing his hair and has his head facing up and eyes closed. You open the glass door to the shower quietly and slip into the large shower to stand in front of Ben. He still doesn't know anyone is in the shower with him, he's singing to himself and can't hear you. Bending down to position yourself at his length you take him and slip him into your mouth. The last note he had hummed came out as a mix of a gasp and moan at the feeling. 

"Mmm, good morning to you too." He looked back down to find you looking at him while you worked him good. He was growing harder and harder. You licked his tip one last time just as you got him super hard. You didn't want him to release just yet, you hadn't had all the fun you wanted yet. 

"Good morning..." You stood back up and kissed him. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and then turned back to you. He turned you into the shower spray and bent down between your legs. 

"I'm mighty hungry this morning..." He moan into your warming center. He took his finger and slid it from top to bottom and back then started to lick your clit, you felt your knees grow weak and you braced yourself against the wall. 

"Mmmmm" you moaned. He licked faster and then he slid two long fingers into you.

"Fuck!!!" You screamed almost at the edge of your orgasm.

He fucked you good with his fingers and you were dripping when he was done but he stop just shy of you spilling over into ecstasy.

"Hmm! More!" You moan in protest.

"Ah, but I'm not finished with you yet darling." He growled into your ear as he stood up to press his hard cock against your stomach. You just wanted him to fuck you right now but Ben was the master of foreplay when he wanted to be. You both fondle each other and he kissed and nipped at your ears and neck, he bent down and kissed each nipple and then played with them. You stroked him to keep him hard and erect. He lifted your leg up around him and then he slid two fingers back into you to make sure you were plenty wet. Then grabbing his length he rubbed it around your slit and up and down your lips before slipping into you. 

"Oh!!!! Ah...ahhhh." You screamed but it turned into a long moan.

"fuck..." Ben said then began to pound you into the shower wall. 

"Fuck fuck FUCK!!!" He made you scream. 

"Say my name, say it now." He demanded and it didn't take you but a second to follow his orders.

"Ben Ben Benedict!!!" You moaned but it turned back into a scream as he pushes you over the edge and into your orgasm. Your knees grew weak again and you wanted to collapse, he held you up by the thighs and pounded you harder.

"God...yessss..._____! Fuck!" He growled as he released in you. His rhythm only falter a little as he came but then he slowed down and slid in and out a few more times to empty his warmth. Both of you took deep breaths and both of your chest were rising and falling rapidly. 

"What a treat. Thank you." He groan as soon as he found enough breaths to say it.

"Indeed my love, thank you for taking care of my needs this morning." You smiled back before giving him a peck on the lips.


End file.
